Skylor
Skylor is the current Elemental Master of Amber, and the daughter of the notorious Master Chen. Born with her mother's elemental power of Amber, Skylor was raised by Chen on his Island while mastering her powers. Under her father's command, Skylor partook in the Tournament of Elements and served as Chen's spy in order to create tension between the Ninja and the Elemental Masters, preventing them from standing against Chen while he took their Elemental powers for his plan to change himself and his army into Anacondrai warriors. The scheme was foiled, however, when her growing affections for Kai made her realize the error of her ways, and betrayed Chen in favor for her newfound friends. After her father was banished to the Cursed Realm, Skylor took over the family business and began working at the noodle house in Ninjago City. Despite her current position, she never hesitates to assist her fellow ninja when she is called... if only to see Kai again, that is. History The Invitation Accepting her father's proposal to participate in the Tournament of Elements, Skylor aided in recruiting the other Elemental Masters. She was present at the pier when Clouse arrived on Chen's ferry to take them to the Island. Upon looking back at Kai, he became interested to learn more about her and fought in her defense when Karlof tried to fight her for her cloak. After Clouse stopped the fight, Skylor helped Kai to his feet, copying his powers in the process. Only One Can Remain When the ship docked, she was the last to get off the ship behind the ninja. Trying to impress her, Kai shoved the others out of the way, though she paid no attention to his gesture. After Chen explained the tournament rules and had his kabuki show the elemental masters to their rooms, Skylor formally met Kai after he discovered her room was next to his. Kai showed off his element while asking what hers was, though she didn't reply and gave a small laugh when he let the fire in his hand get out off control. When the Tournament started, she and Kai raced towards a Jadeblade on the roof. Although she came close, Kai threw her off a balcony and went back to save her, throwing her to the jadeblade and causing him to go after one Karlof was finding. In the throne room, she and the other ninja were shocked Karlof had the last jadeblade, but cheered after Kai took the jadeblade and won. Later, Skylor came out of her room while Jay was coming to Kai's room and narrowly missed seeing the blue ninja after the red ninja pushed him off the balcony. After comforting Kai about what happened to Karlof, she called him lucky for having his friends to back him up. Kai then went back into his room and waited for Skylor to do the same before going back out to help Jay. Soon after, Jay found eyeholes leading to her room and Kai, upon hearing from the master of lightning that she was training, went up to see her element, though Cole assumed he was falling for her. Just as they were about to leave, Jay and Kai witness fire burst in Skylor's hand causing them to assume that was her element and that she may be related to Kai. Versus She didn't fight in any of the following matches, though became worried for Kai upon finding out he was meant to fight. She didn't see the first 2 matches between Griffin, Gravis, Neuro, and Bolobo, but saw Kai's match against Ash. Kai encountered many close calls, but managed to win in the end much to Skylor's relief and joy. Ninja Roll Skylor was announced as one of the opponents of the next match, where she went up against Jacob, the Master of Sound in a vase-smashing match to find the Jadeblade. As the match started, she struggled to find the jadeblade due to Jacob sensing her movements, but she absorbed his powers and let off a sonic wave. By this point, Garmadon told the ninja her true element was Amber, the power of adaption. She nearly gets hit by darts, but uses the holes they made to confuse Jacob and take the jadeblade, winning the match where Kai cheers for her. When the match between Lloyd and Chamille is announced, she found herself constantly helping Kai back on his feet since he couldn't skate. When the match starts, she asks him what could be gained should Lloyd be eliminated but when he says he doesn't think about it, she tells him he should before knocking him down. Throughout the match, she becomes convinced Kai being a horrible skater and indirectly sabotaging Lloyd was his way of getting him eliminated: as a result when he sabotages Chamille, she attempts to criticize him but he lashes out that ninja stay together, which she states she's not. Kai soon tells her of Chen's plan to take everyone's Elemental powers and she uses Gravity to keep the score keeper in check. After Lloyd wins, Chen declares he cheated, but everyone stands up for him, including Skylor who tells him if everyone quits there is no tournament. After Chamille's elimination, she warns Kai that the ninja are playing a dangerous game and Chen will look for other ways to knock them out of the Tournament. Spy for a Spy She was seen at the buffet with the other seven Masters and Garmadon when Chen decided to offer the Staff of Elements up for grabs. She then gave Kai the fortune revealing Cole had found Zane so he could still trust her; unbeknownst to her, Nya told the Ninja one of their allies was a spy for Chen, putting her at risk of exposure. In Kai's room, she accused Neuro of being the spy, revealing she absorbed his powers and nearly fought him. When Garmadon suggested everyone be checked for the Anacondrai tattoo, it soon came down to Skylor and Shade. She tried to guilt-trip Kai by saying he doesn't trust her, but he states he does: luckily for her, Shadow ran off before she revealed her tattoo. She later told Chen about Cole and Zane's escape, acknowledging him as her father, and joined him in their possible triumph. Spellbound For the next round of the tournament, Skylor and the other fighters boarded a blimp and were taken high above the island. There, they were dropped out of the blimp and parachuted back down to the island with the objective of finding Nya. Shortly after landing on the island, Skylor met up with Kai agreed to search for Nya with him. After seeing the explosion from Jay's ElectroMech, Kai attempted to cross through a swamp thinking Nya was part of the explosion and Skylor offered an alternative: unfortunately, she made the mistake of freezing the water, which ultimately exposed her as the spy. Chen soon arrived and ordered her to capture Kai, though he melted the ice, forcing Skylor to help her father from drowning. Kai ended up being captured and was left in shock with what Skylor had done. The Forgotten Element The Day of The Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders After the ninja and the fighters were split up and the next Serpentine War begun, Chen exposed Garmadon's stealing the letter, causing Wu to angrily declare him as anything but a sensei, to which Skylor prevented him from attacking his brother. When everyone returned to the Samurai X Cave, Kai remarked on how fast the spell was wearing off, as purple fumes were rising from her body. She was present at the battle at the Corridor of Elders and attacked her father as vengeance for all he's done. She then witnessed Chen being cursed by Arcturus just as she turned human again. Later, Kai gave her an invite to join the team, but she declined as she had the Noodle House to run. Just before giving a farewell kiss, Dareth barges in, with Skylor promising to reintroduce the Puffy Potsticker. After promising to keep in touch with Kai, she left. Curse World - Part I True to her word, Skylor took over the family business and was serving there on New Year's Eve when Ronin was present. The two briefly discussed their pasts, to which seeing his Aeroblade reminded her of the Ninja. Operation Land Ho! While Jay seeks help to save the Ninja, he asks Skylor for help. She joins Echo Zane, Soto, Ronin and the Police Commissioner to get to the new Djinjago. She grabs a weapon and fights off the Sky Pirates while Jay gets into the The Sword of Souls. Later, when the Ninja are free, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Echo Zane, Soto, Ronin, and Skylor get ready to stop Nadakhan's wedding with Nya. The Way Back She went with Sensei Wu and the others that join the ninjas to help Ninjago from the falling parts that Nadakhan use to create a new Djinjago. Following Jay's final wish, she was placed back in her noodle shop, presumably with no memory of the events of the season. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Skylor is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. She can be purchased for 150,000 studs after collecting her character token in Level 1: Chen's Island. Unlike her physical minifigure appearance, Skylor wears the hood she wore in Episode 35 and 36 of the television series. She uses melee attacks and possesses no special abilities. Description Skylor has short eyelashes and orange lipstick on her face, with red hair in a pony tail. She has an orange hood and suit, with black gloved hands. Her suit sports a Japanese symbol on the chest, with a light orange belt and a strap with more symbols on either side of her waist. On her Zukin hood, the Chinese symbol for "6" (六）is emblazoned above the eyeholes. Notes * Skylor inherited her powers from her mother. ** As a result, Skylor has the exact same abilities as Chen's Staff, except she copies instead of steals the Elemental Masters's element. * Like Zane, Skylor lacks a Tournament outfit. * Skylor is the first Ninja to be female in the series, the second being Nya. * Skylor's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "六", meaning "six." * While in the Tournament, she starts to take an interest (possibly a love interest) in Kai. By the end, she says she'll keep in touch with him and the other ninja, indicating her interests became something more. * When she appeared in Operation Land Ho!, she didn't use her powers, even when she needed them. It's possible that the powers she absorbed only work for a limited time, or she just didn't want to use them if favor of using her own skills. Additionally, her Sky Pirate opponents lacked any abilities to copy. * She is the only Elemental Master (except for the Ninja and Morro) to appear in Season 5 ("Curse World - Part I"). *Skylor, like Chen and Garmadon, are the only Anacondrais who keep their minifigure heads, instead of gaining a snake head like the other Anacondrai Cultists. This may be because she, Garmadon, and Chen didn't have tatoos on their face. *She is the only Elemental Master without an Elemental Dragon. She may be able to if she hadn't lost her power when the spell was recited. This is further suggested in season 6, where Skylor does not summon an Elemental Dragon while chasing the flying sky pirates, nor does she make contact with Jay or the ninja after they were released from the sword of souls to absorb their powers. Instead she fights using her own body or various weapons at her disposal. *While in the Tournament, Skylor absorbed every power of all the Elemental Masters. In the time this happened, she became the second-most powerful ninja in Ninjago, next to Lloyd and before Nya. ** However, she absorbed Zane's abilities of Ice offscreen while she absorbed Kai and Jacob's onscreen. ** In addition, she only uses Kai's fire, Ash's smoke, and Chamille's form for the majority of the fourth season, implying these are her favorite powers to use. She has used Zane's ice, Shade's Shadow, Jacob's sound and Gravis' gravity as well. ** It was said that her element melded with the remaining elements while inside the Staff of Elements. *Neither her hood (from "The Invitation") or hair come with her set. *It is unknown if she officially joins the Ninja due to Jay's final wish in "The Way Back". Ninjago.com description The beautiful but dangerous Skylor has the ability to steal the powers of other elemental fighters and make use of them herself. She seems to have a mysterious secret …and to hold an equally mysterious attraction for Kai, the Ninja of Fire. Appearances Gallery Skylor.PNG|Skylor's poster SkylorMinifigure.png|Skylor's minifigure Skylor.png|Official shot of her Jungle Robes Skylor35.png|Skylor in hood Amber.png|Skylor using her Elemental Power on Kai Skylr.png|Skylor looking out. 37CrowdCheer.png|Cheering on Kai. 39DontFight.png SkylorSmirk.png VictoryCheer.png SkylorRoom.png BackForm.png FormSkylor.png|Using the power of Form. SkylorKai40.png SkylorSmiles.png ScratchFace.png Skylor53.png|Working at the noodle shop TSkylor.png|Skylor as she appears in the Tournament App SkylorSighs.png|Skylor sighing Skycondrai42.png|Skylor as an anacondrai NR6.png|on top of the clock Skylor running.jpeg|Skylor running to stop the Pirates Category:Females Category:Amber Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Elemental masters Category:Master Chen Category:Ninja Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Anacondrai Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Redeemed Characters Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Possession Category:Skybound